Mei gets sexually assaulted by Doctor Pig
by JustSagan
Summary: Ahh check ups, a good way to check if your in good health, and if there are ways to better yourself. That's why Mei has her monthly check ups. However, what if things went horribly wrong for our girl Mei? Well… Lets just say sometimes those "what ifs" become reality.


It was a seemingly normal day for our favorite Chinese girl, Mei. She was getting her monthly check up done. After all, she always wants to be sure she is in top health. I guess being asleep for 9 years does that to a person. But what she didn't know was that she was in for the worst day of her life.

The Doctor walked in, but this wasn't her normal doctor. This doctor was much fatter and had pink skin. Of course, Mei knew not to judge people based on weight and skin color, but there was still something else off about him that she couldn't put her finger on. He almost seemed… Non human.

However, as Mei was trying to figure the strange doctor out, he spoke up.

"Hello Mei, im Dr. Pig! And I will be filling in for your doctor today!"

Mei was happy that the doctor seemed like a nice guy, but she was still confused as to what happened to her usual doctor.

"Hello Dr. Pig. I dont mean to sound rude, but what happened to my usual doctor?"

Upon hearing this, Dr. Pig started to sweat and look a little scared. This should have been a very large red flag for Mei, but before she could push him further on the question, Dr. Pig quickly made up a lie.

"Well you see, your doctor was caught having sex with a non human and was uhh… Taken to a human prison for uhh… How ever long a human lives… This is actually my first day as a human doct- I mean! Normal doctor!"

Mei was quite shocked to hear this. She never knew that her old doctor was such a weird man. But at the same time, she was kinda relieved. This would explain why Dr. Pig looked so scared, he was just trying to figure out a way to break the news to Mei! Or, at least that's what Mei thought anyway.

"I can't believe he would do something like that…"

Dr. Pig was quite happy to see that she believed his lie, but quickly put on his straight face as to not alarm Mei.

"I know, us humans do look down on behavior like that after all." Dr. Pig said, trying his best to stay in character.

Things got quiet for a few moments, until Mei finally broke the silence.

"Well, I dont know about you, but I would like to get on with my check up… I dont like thinking about my former doctor having his way with animals…"

Dr. Pig was quite happy that his lie had worked so well. He honestly didn't think he would even get this far, but sometimes things just work out.

"Alright! Now let me just look over your record…" Dr. Pig happily said.

Dr. Pig then opened up his information folder, and looked through all of her stuff. Well, not really. He was actually just looking at a shittly drawn nude picture of Mei.

"Well everything looks in che- Wait a minute…" Dr. Pig said.

"Is everything ok?" Mei asked, a little concerned.

"Oh dont worry, I just noticed that we dont have nude pictures of you on file. For reference of course."

Mei didn't know what to say to this.

"Are you being serious?"

Dr. Pig tried to look as serious as he could, and responded.

"I am being serious, these are required."

Mei said nothing, and stared at Dr. Pig with a look of confusion and anger on her face.

"I will not get naked for you!"

Mei then stood up and tried to walk out of the room, but Dr. Pig got in the way of the door.

"I am Dr. Pig, and I require you to take off your clothes." Dr. Pig demanded, trying to sound calm.

Mei of course didn't listen to him, and just stared in anger at him. Unfortunately for her, this caused Dr. Pig to lose his patience.

"I said, Dr. Pig wants you to TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Dr. Pig yelled, as he violently shoved Mei to the floor.

Dr. Pig was quite the strong "human", so when Mei made contact with the floor, she was in a lot of pain.

"Help! He-"

Mei tried to scream, but was cut off by Dr. Pig's "foot" stepping on her throat.

"Dr. Pig does not recommend that you scream, but I do recommend that you GET NAKED!" Dr. Pig yelled.

Mei tried to free herself, but Dr. Pig was to heavy. Mei desperately wanted to get away from him, but she knew that anything she tried wouldn't work. So she finally gave in, and motioned for Dr. Pig to take his "foot" off of her throat so that she could speak.

"Ok… I'll take my clothes off, just dont hurt me anymore…" Mei said, in a very defeated tone.

Dr. Pig smiled, and let Mei stand up so that she could properly expose herself to him. Dr. Pig also made sure that the door was locked, and that he was standing in the way of it. Just so Mei couldn't attempt an escape.

Mei stood there in silence for a moment. Some tears started to roll down her face, and she was visibly shaking. But after some time, she finally started to strip.

She started with her coat. Then went down to her shirt and pants. And finaly, stopped at her bra and panties. She struggled to take them off. She couldn't bare to reveal herself to this Pig! I mean, "human". But unfortunately for her, there was no way of getting out of there until she did as the Doctor said.

So… She did it. She took her remaining clothing off, and was completely naked. Much to Dr. Pigs happiness.

"Dr. Pig is quite happy with this! Now let me get some pictures!"

Dr. Pig pulled out his camera, and started to take pictures of Mei's naked body. Mei stood still and cried while she could hear the snaps from the camera. Dr. Pig on the other hand was having the time of his life.

After Dr. Pig finally got the pics that he wanted, Mei went to grab her clothes. But Dr. Pig had other plans. Dr. Pig grabbed Mei, and forcibly bent her over the counter.

"Were not done yet! Dr. Pig still has to get his rocks off!" Dr. Pig yelled.

Dr. Pig then pulled out his pi- I mean "human" cock, much to Mei's horror.

"No! Please dont do this!" Mei pleaded, but was not effective.

Dr. Pig then stuck his stick like penis into Mei's innocent pussy. Mei was shocked, but not just by the pain, but also by how weird it felt. Of Course, Mei was much more concerned by the fact that her doctor was raping her.

Dr. Pig continued to rape Mei for a good 4 minutes, until Dr. Pig got bored.

"Dr. Pig wants to try something different!"

Dr, Pig then grabbed Mei by her head, and forced her to her knees.

"Now open your mouth!" Dr. Pig demanded.

Mei did just as Dr. Pig commanded and opened her mouth. Dr. Pig then stuck his stick like dick into Mei's mouth and down her throat. Mei started to cry even more as her throat was violated by the strange penis. However, the violation did not last long, since Dr. Pig climaxed in her throat only two minutes later.

Mei fell the the ground and coughed up the cum. She could have easily stood up, but she just didn't have the will to. Dr. Pig on the other hand was quite happy with his handy work, and was ready to leave. However, before he left, he had one last thing to say to Mei.

"I diagnose you with raped!"

Dr. Pig then walked out of the room, leaving the violated Mei all to herself.


End file.
